La rose et le masque
by Meredith Sock
Summary: Le fantôme de l'Opéra remanié à ma sauce. One Shot. C'est dans la demeure du lac, au moment ou Christine se réveille.


**Auteur :** Me

**Histoire : **Tiré du « Fantôme de l'Opéra » dont je suis momentanément fan xp

**Disclaimer : **Les persos ils sont pas à moi… Mais au type qui a inventé le fantôme de l'Opéra alias Gaston Leroux. Arigato, Mr Leroux pour avoir permis à ces producteurs de sortir ce spectacle et ce film

**Genre : **C'est 100 pur histoire à l'eau de rose Romance, donc. J'suis pas habituée alors… Soyez indulgents.

**Note : **N'écrivez jamais ce genre de chose en écoutant du eminem ou les 2mn du peuple. Du nightwish, ça va très bien… Déprimant à souhait xp

Pour ceux qui auraient vu le film ou (par le plus grand des hasards) le spectacle, je change deux ou trois trucs pour que ça aie un effet un tit chouilla plus romantique (faire dormir sa dulcinée dans une gondole… Tout de même xp) Dernière chose : toutes mes références sont tirées d'extraits du film et du spectacle vu en anglais (à Londres, pendant les dernières vac' d'été). Etant donné que je ne suis _pas du tout _anglophone je n'ai compris que quelques trucs dans les paroles. Alors il est possible que je mette un peu à ma sauce. En fait, il n'est pas _possible _que je mette à ma sauce... C'est sûr et certain XD

Et aussi un peu OOC pour Erik... Mais sinon...

* * *

**La rose et le masque**

Où suis-je ? Je regarde devant moi. Je ne me souviens que d'une voix. Grave, triste, emplie de douceur. Alors mon esprit s'emplit de musique, d'une chanson que je ne connais pourtant pas.

Oui, c'est ça. Je l'entendais dans mes rêves. Il chantait pour moi. Toujours avec cette voix triste mais douce, cette voix sombre mais… amoureuse.

Je me rends compte que ce ne sont pas mes appartements. C'est un lit somptueux, beaucoup trop pour une simple chanteuse comme moi. Un baldaquin aux tentures rouges, comme la rose qu'il m'avait envoyée.

Devant le lit il y a un miroir. Un miroir brisé. De nombreuses bougies l'encadrent. Certaines sont éteintes. J'entends le bruit d'une plume griffant le papier. Je tourne la tête et je le vois.

Assis devant son chevalet, sûrement à écrire une chanson, à noircir des portées.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je l'observe. Sûrement plusieurs minutes, toujours redressée dans ce lit. C'est alors qu'il redresse la tête. Je peux voir ses yeux d'or. Son regard calme plonge dans le miens.

* * *

Pourquoi l'ai-je amenée ici ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu m'en empêcher ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Toutes ces questions dont je ne peux me débarrasser. Est-ce cette voix, cette voix mélodieuse qui me donne l'impression de n'avoir jamais souffert, mais qui me déchire lorsqu'elle se tait. Peut-être son innocente beauté, sa grâce, son sourire ? 

Non, c'est cette chanson qui traverse ses lèvres chaque seconde où elle parle. Telle une sirène elle m'a envoûté de ses mélopées.

Je ne devrais rien espérer. Ce masque ne cache pas qu'un visage. Ce masque blanc que je porte cache le diable. Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'aurai beau me cacher, elle me trouvera et j'aurai tout perdu. Cette partition que j'écris, qui apparaît sous mes doigts, c'est pour elle, encore elle.

Quel-est ce bruit. Je redresse la tête. Elle est là, encore et encore, elle m'observe. Je plonge dans son regard pour y disparaître. Peut-être. Oui, peut-être.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux m'approcher de lui. Juste combler cet espace. Cet espace qui me sépare de ces yeux sombres dans lesquels je tombe comme dans un puits. Je ne sais quoi faire. Puis-je me lever, m'approcher, le toucher. 

Il est si beau, pourquoi a-t-il besoin de ce masque ? Que cache-t-il de si terrible qu'il ne veuille pas me révéler ?

Son regard m'a quittée pour revenir à sa feuille. Je voudrais lui crier de ne pas m'ignorer mais les mots fondent dans ma gorge. J'ose me lever et faire un pas dans sa direction. Le fossé commence à se combler.

Il relève la tête dans ma direction, toujours aussi impassible. Mais j'arrive à lire dans ses yeux les paroles qui lui brûlent les lèvres : « Viens mon ange, viens vers moi ».

Je marche doucement vers les marches de pierre qui me séparent encore de lui. Je pose mon pied sur la première, puis la seconde, enfin la troisième.

Il me tend la main.

* * *

Je ne peux l'observer plus longtemps. Je ne parviens pas à me l'avouer. Pourquoi est-ce si dur. Si dur d'aimer. Oui, je l'aime. A la folie. Je pourrais tuer pour elle, pour la garder près de moi, pour l'entendre chanter. 

Ne pouvant tenir je me redresse. Elle vient dans ma direction. Oui, mon ange. Viens, viens vers moi.

Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle, je n'ai pas le droit de lui sourire. Ne rien dire ou faire qui pourrait la rapprocher de moi. Mais je voudrais pourtant…

Elle commence à gravir les marches qui nous séparent. Elle est à ma hauteur. Ne rien dire, ne rien faire. Pourtant, je lui tends la main.

* * *

Sa main gantée de cuir noir. Il me l'a donnée. Je la prends en retenant mon sourire, le sourire que l'on a quand on est heureux. Je pourrais toucher son visage. Oui, son visage, sa peau blanche, sûrement douce. 

Je ne veux plus de mystère. J'aimerais lui ordonner d'enlever son masque, mais je n'ai ai pas le droit. S'il le porte c'est pour le garder. Mais je désire le voir. Que caches-tu de si terrible que personne ne puisse le voir ? J'avance ma main libre vers sa joue découverte.

* * *

Maudits gants ! Je ne peux sentir sa peau si douce sous mes doigts. Ces gants de cuir m'empêchent de la caresser. Je n'en peux plus… Mais, que fait-elle ? Elle ne doit pas ! 

Je sens enfin ses doigts contre ma joue. Ils sont doux, froids, délicats. Un frisson imperceptible me parcoure l'échine. Je ne peux que fermer les yeux. Sentir son parfum, un parfum de rose.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti de bonheur comparable. Comment cela est-il possible d'être aussi heureux. Mon masque cache la larme qui coule sur ma joue. Mais je sens quelque chose de familier. Oh non, elle ne va pas…

* * *

Ma main s'avance et le fossé est comblé. Quelle peau douce. Il frissonne. Il ferme les yeux. Puis-je m'approcher encore ? Mais je ne crois pas. N'ai-je pas déjà franchi une limite, ne l'ai-je pas obligé à aller trop loin ? 

Il ne voulait pas. Et pourtant si. Lui ne le fait pas, c'est donc mon rôle. Il ne me voit pas, peut-être pourrais-je tenter, tenter le diable.

Il m'a lâché la main, j'en profite. Je la lève lentement, délicatement j'enfile mes ongles dans l'espace qui sépare ce masque et sa peau. Il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

Je vais enfin le connaître, ce secret qu'il cache. Je retire son masque.

* * *

- Non ! Ai-je hurlé. 

Je la pousse sans ménagement. Elle tombe en arrière. Je regrette mon geste. Mais elle ne devait pas faire ça. Non, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Des larmes de rage inondent mes yeux alors que je crie. Je me tourne vers elle.

Elle est là, assise au sol, apeurée par ma réaction. Je me tourne vers le miroir brisé qui orne cet endroit depuis je ne sais combien d'années. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je l'ai cassé.

Ma face détruite. Je suis défiguré. Je m'approche d'elle toujours autant en colère.

Elle recule. Je suis effrayant, je le sais. Et ça me fait mal.

Je me baisse. Je suis à sa hauteur. Elle ne peut plus reculer, le mur l'en empêche.

* * *

Je l'entends hurler, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Il me pousse brutalement. Je me rattrape sans trop de mal. Le voilà qui tourne les yeux vers ce miroir inutilisable. J'ai trop peur pour pleurer. 

Je lis une profonde tristesse dans son regard. Mais aussi de la colère. Il se retourne dans ma direction. Il s'avance. Je voudrais apaiser sa colère, le consoler pour ne plus voir cette tristesse qui me blesse plus qu'autre chose, mais j'ai peur. De quoi ? Il ne me toucherait pas, je le sais, mais je n'ai plus envie de connaître son secret.

Je recule, encore, autant que je peux, mais le mur de pierres froides m'arrête. Il se penche vers moi. Des larmes. Ses larmes. Je ne peux en détacher mon regard.

* * *

Je ne parviens pas à arrêter mes pleurs. Elle est si proche. Ma colère s'estompe comme un nuage de fumée dans une rafale. Elle semble s'apaiser. Sûrement parce que ma fureur est passée. Tout ce que je désire à présent c'est l'approcher jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres. Mais mon visage. Elle ne l'a pas vu. 

Son regard passe maintenant de mon oeil à ma main. Elle voudrait savoir, mais a peur. Peur de la connaissance.

Tu veux connaître ce secret? Eh bien le voila!

* * *

Il est tout près. Sa main cache son visage. Il ne veut pas que je sache. Je sens quelque chose sous ma main. C'est son masque, je l'ai encore. Il ne m'effraie plus. 

Lui aussi a peur, peur que je connaisse ce secret qu'il cache aussi ardemment depuis tant d'années.

Il tremble, il veut encore s'approcher. Oui, c'est à toi de venir à présent, j'en ai bien assez fait. J'aimerais tant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps. Je voudrais l'embrasser.

Mais, que fait-il? Ses doigts quittent son visage. Je vais connaître son mystère!

* * *

J'écarte ma paume, révélant ma blessure. Je l'observe. Elle sursaute en me voyant. En voyant mon visage. 

Elle ne voudra plus m'approcher, mais c'est aussi bien comme ça. Elle ne mérite pas une telle chose.

Je repose ma main sur mes brûlures. Et ferme les yeux en reculant. Je m'assieds en face d'elle. Les paupières closes, je ne peux qu'entendre. Un bruit de tissus. Elle s'en va, elle me quitte. Ne percevant rien d'autre, je me risque à regarder. Elle est encore là, avec moi. Elle me tend mon masque d'une main tremblante.

* * *

En le voyant, je retiens un cri. Son visage, il... il est... 

Je comprends sa rage. Il se cache à nouveau. Il recule, en fermant ses paupières. Que faire, l'approcher, lui montrer que je ne le crains pas? Sans réfléchir je prends son masque et le tends vers lui.

Après quelques secondes ses yeux se rouvrent. Son regard est d'abord surpris.

* * *

J'attrape mon masque. Je le remets. Et puis je fonds en larmes, comme un petit enfant. Elle ne fuit pas. Elle m'accepte, ne m'en veut pas de lui avoir crié dessus. 

Oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime à la folie. Je tourne vers elle un regard emplis de gratitude. Et elle sourit. D'un sourire chaud, affectueux, comme je n'en connais pas. Mes pleurs redoublent de violence. Et elle s'avance.

* * *

Il prend le masque. Ses yeux commencent à se mouiller. Il couvre ses blessures. Son visage est littéralement inondé. 

Il me sourit. Il me remercie. Cela me rend heureuse. Que demander de plus. Je lui réponds en souriant à mon tour. Et je me penche vers lui doucement, dans une attitude protectrice.

* * *

Je tends les bras. Elle vient s'y blottir. Sa chaleur. Mes larmes se perdent dans sa chevelure. Je la sers contre moi. Je pourrais être au paradis que ça n'égalerait pas cet instant. 

Puis son visage se décolle de mon épaule. Et se place juste devant le miens. Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'approche. Doucement, nos lèvres se frôlent. Puis nous les séparons et je ne peux que lui murmurer avec toute la douceur du monde :

- Je t'aime

**Fin**


End file.
